


People Are Jerks (But Not You)

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Remus sits alone in an empty house in a quiet mindscape with brooding thoughts. Logan, at least, he can tolerate.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Kudos: 29





	People Are Jerks (But Not You)

It was raining in the Mindscape.

In fact it had been for some time, ever since the others last got together to try and solve another issue that inevitably ended in an even more tangled conflict. Two birds dead but still several rocks short...metaphors weren't his strong suit. Ruefully Remus looked down at his more casual clothes, simple leggings with mismatched fuzzy socks pulled up to the knees with a dark green shirt that went down just as far. He hadn't put on his "Duke" costume in almost a year, a fact that he was painfully aware of as he sighed and looked back out the window.

He was thankful Thomas had such a vast imagination, even without paying attention to half of it, as it allowed for a huge expanse of space for them to live in. One didn't have to see another at all if they didn't want to, individual houses spread wide across fields and woods and towns unless they chose to merge one house with another to share the same space. As it was, no one had seen Roman in a month, locked away in a stereotypical tower that would have made Remus laugh and make a joke about something long and pointy if worry didn't pool in his gut everytime he caught a glimpse of it.

He knew Virgil's small house was out in a field somewhere, wide open space allowing to see anyone approaching for miles. Janus' would be tucked away in some remote part of the woods and Patton's was a bit bigger to accommodate nostalgic trinkets, set by a happily streaming creek at the bottom of a cliff. He changed his own home's appearance and location on a whim to suit his mood almost as much as Roman did, right now it was a single roomed cabin set at the edge of the woods far away from where Janus would be as he knew the reptilian side would want some alone time to collect himself after everything that had happened. Even though it had been a month with no word from him....but Remus wasn't worried. Sometimes Janus did this as he was understandably more reclusive than he himself was so it really wasn't a big deal that he stayed hidden away.

Remus didn't know where Logan had moved his own house. It used to be nestled in one of the towns, the logical side preferring the idle sounds of chatter and chores to remote silence that the others seemed to enjoy. He was close to one of the libraries and on more than one occasion Remus had seen him walking out with huge stacks of past memories and old textbooks, researching for something they would probably never use and wouldn't be listened to anyway. He always had such an intense look of concentration on his face Remus was intimidated to go near him even when feeling his most chaotic, so he never had a chance to ask what he was really doing with all that studying.

No one had come out of or merged houses in a month. Other than the occasional sink up sink down with Thomas Remus didn't think anyone had talked to anyone in a month. Patton and Janus may have tried, but as far as he could tell they had stayed holed up and away from prying eyes. The space in town where Logan usually was had been empty for some time but Remus wasn't worried. Not at all. Thomas was still thinking clearly, there just wasn't a Logan to streamline it, which was fine. Or would be. Remus hadn't exactly felt like taking advantage of the situation and instilling his usual chaos lately.

He was tired.

He had a constant stream of energy at any given moment, thoughts appearing and disappearing and being replaced faster than he cared to pay attention to most of the time. He was spontaneous and brash and liked popping up in places he wasn't expected just to get a rise out of those who didn't know him well enough to be prepared. And most of the time that was fine. He liked his role, was confident in his chaotic nature, spewed lude thoughts that made Patton's lips curl in disapproval and concerning ones that sent Virgil's heart racing. He twirled weapons to intimidate and his body to suggest. He wrote novellas that put Steven King to shame and painted graffiti with less taste than an unruly teen that just learned their first swear. All of that was fine.

Most of the time.

But now everyone was shut away and it was raining. A constant drum against his snugly insulated roof that pooled in the grass and made quick work of turning the small lawn into a swampy soup. Lightning flashed at odd intervals, making him flinch every now and again with the noise in an otherwise deathly silent mindscape. It was dark and dreary and dramatic and boring. And Remus was tired.

He was bored and tired that he was bored. He was tired of everyone walking on eggshells around eachother. He was tired of Patton's rules. He was tired of Thomas' forced innocence. He was tired of Virgil's grudges and his brother's dramatics, if the stormclouds were anything to go by. He was tired of Janus' self righteous act. He was tired of hiding. Of losing. Of constantly fighting for attention and losing that too. Of his little house no one visited. Of this idiotic darkness that had fallen over everything. Of his own thoughts oddly enough, curling and twisting them this way and that with no outlet to dump on; for everything the others thought of him he knew there was a time and place for his particular brand of a pity party, and this unfortunately for him was not it.

So he sat. And stared. And pouted in a way he hated because he knew somewhere Roman was staring out at the storm he created and was pouting the exact same way. Yet he only drew his legs up closer and let the temperature rise just a bit to stave off the chill of the rain.

He felt him before he saw him, a calming presence washing over the room as it always did when Logan entered. He allowed his lips to twitch up just a bit but no more than that, not bothering to look back and see the glasses clad nerd but patting a spot on the window seat beside him which the other took gratefully, sighing as he leaned back against the frame and stared out at the landscape outside.

The silence was comfortable, no sign of awkwardness even if Remus was being uncharacteristically quiet. Logan at least seemed to appreciate it, leaning his head against the window in a way that made Remus want to point out that that was how Virgil brooded, but kept his mouth shut for the sake of the others comfort. Instead he inched his fuzz clad toe forward and gently poked Logan's foot, earning a small grin as he wiggled it teasingly before pulling back. Smiling himself he went back to watching the rain, fat grey drops splashing against the panes and creating patterns that washed themselves away to be replaced by new ones every second, making the resulting view of outside into an ever shifting Picasso piece that stayed as ambiguous as you wanted as long as you didn't squint too hard.

Logan stood suddenly and turned around, plopping himself down and worming his way in between Remus' legs and against his chest insistently. Laughing softly he rearranged himself and opened his arms, capturing the smaller nerd in his grasp and hugging him tight, legs tucked and tangled together as he rested his head atop the dark brown locks. Logan sighed and relaxed into the hold, leaning his head back and to the side to continue watching out the window.

"The other sides," Remus started quietly, a stark contrast to his usual high pitched volume. "They're kind of jerks aren't they?"

Logan hummed in thought. "I suppose we all can be to an extent, just the same as people."

Remus nodded, tightening his hold somewhat as he snuggled in further, now resting his cheek on top of Logan's head. "People are jerks, but not you."

"No?"

"Nah."

Remus was still achingly tired, bones feeling heavy enough to drip through his skin and stain the carpet if he wasn't careful, so he closed his eyes and sighed. It was raining in the mindscape but it provided peaceful background noise to the two exhausted sides huddled together in the cabin's bay window. People were jerks, but Remus had found at least one he could tolerate.


End file.
